


Dark Marks

by ZionSunrise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry, Omega Verse, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionSunrise/pseuds/ZionSunrise
Summary: Harry felt another rush of adrenaline hit him.  He scooted away.  “Did you-?”Malfoy laughed, high and derisive.  “Not yet.  I wanted you to remember every second.”  Harry scrambled backwards again, one hand covering his small prick, which for some reason stood hard against his stomach.  Malfoy sat, watching him.“Don’t do this,” he said, voice holding an uneasy tremor.  “I’ll do anything.  Give you anything you want.  Just don’t hurt me.”“Oh, Mr. Potter,” Malfoy said, gracefully sliding to his feet.  “I have no intention of hurting you.”  Malfoy’s eyes fixed on Harry as he took a step, then another.  Harry felt himself glancing away.  Submission.  He couldn’t show submission, not to Malfoy, not to this- alpha.  Malfoy was an alpha and here Harry was, alone in a basement with him.  Naked.This story is just a fantasy of noncon alpha/omega.  If this triggers you, please avoid!





	Dark Marks

Harry awoke to find his hands tied behind his back, the cold press of stone on his stomach. In front of him, iron bars flickered in and out of view. He lurched upward on impulse before falling back against the floor, hands clenching uselessly together. His eyes darted around the empty cell as he struggled to remember what happened. The world cup. He had been at the world cup. The Irish had won. He remembered hearing them celebrate back at the tent. And then… green light, people screaming. Muggles floating in the air. There was something in the sky, too. Then it all had gone dark. 

“Hello?” he called out. No one answered. “People will come looking for me. Unless you want to spend the rest of your days locked up in Azkaban-”

 

“Shut it, Potter, it won’t do you any good,” a familiar drawling voice said. Harry’s heart dropped.

“Malfoy?” Wandlight filled the room, illuminating Malfoy’s pale, grinning face. “Untie me. You’ve had your fun-”

“I’m afraid the fun hasn’t even started yet, Scarhead.” The rope around his hands loosened, though, then fell away. Harry rubbed at his wrists, pulling himself to a seated position. 

“What do you want?” he asked. Once he’d seen Malfoy, the fear faded quickly. He could talk his way out of this. Malfoy sat beside him, only inches away, strange gleam in his eyes.

“What do you want?”

 

“I want you to let me go,” Harry said, glaring at Malfoy. Malfoy glared right back, steely gray eyes boring into Harry’s head. Harry looked away first. “Where am I?”

 

“Malfoy Manor,” Draco said smugly. “Just the dungeons for now, I’m afraid.”

“Why am I here?”

“So philosophical.” Harry glowered. The cold stone against his ass made him shiver, and he suddenly realized he was naked. He covered himself, blushing furiously. 

“What the fuck is going on, Malfoy?”

Malfoy scooted closer to him, apparently unphased by his nudity. “Imagine my surprise when I came across you passed out under the dark mark, reeking of omega.” 

The fear returned in a strong gust. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“In all of the excitement, I suppose you forgot to take your blockers. At first, of course, I thought it was someone else. It couldn’t be you, not Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world, who I’ve gone to school with for three years. Someone would have noticed before now. And yet it was you. You’re lucky I was alone or you would have been taken right there, over and over again, whether you wanted it or not.”

Harry felt another rush of adrenaline hit him. He scooted away. “Did you-?”

Malfoy laughed, high and derisive. “Not yet. I wanted you to remember every second.” Harry scrambled backwards again, one hand covering his small prick, which for some reason stood hard against his stomach. Malfoy sat, watching him.

“Don’t do this,” he said, voice holding an uneasy tremor. “I’ll do anything. Give you anything you want. Just don’t hurt me.”

“Oh, Mr. Potter,” Malfoy said, gracefully sliding to his feet. “I have no intention of hurting you.” Malfoy’s eyes fixed on Harry as he took a step, then another. Harry felt himself glancing away. Submission. He couldn’t show submission, not to Malfoy, not to this- alpha. Malfoy was an alpha and here Harry was, alone in a basement with him. Naked.

“Please,” he whispered, scooting away. His back hit the wall. Malfoy looked down at him impassively.

“Please what, Potter?” 

“Please don’t-” Harry said. His knees buckled, and he was suddenly very glad he was kneeling. His skin felt overly sensitive, every nerve alight, waiting for- something. “Please don’t do this.”

Malfoy looked at him with those impenetrable grey eyes. “I’ll make it good for you. You need this. Whether you know it or not.” Harry gulped as Malfoy slowly stepped towards him. He tried to scoot away again, but found himself frozen in place, unable to do anything but shiver. Draco Malfoy’s hand closed around the back of Harry’s neck, and he felt his whole body go limp. Draco pulled him to his feet, throwing his other arm around Harry’s waist and tugging him forward, toward a wooden door Harry hadn’t noticed before. They stepped through it together. Draco dragged him down a hallway and into a room with a large four cornered bed.

“No,” he whispered, but his body betrayed him. The pressure on his neck was so inviting, so strong, he just wanted to curl up and offer himself to the strong alpha above him.

“You’re going into heat,” Malfoy whispered against his neck, pushing Harry backwards onto the bed. “Not used to being around an alpha without those hormone blockers, are you? Feel it yet, Chosen one?”

His head was swimming, his vision blurred. A strange wetness slid down his thighs. Malfoy climbed on top of him, his hand still burning on the back of Harry’s neck.

“Stop,” he said softly, but he wasn’t sure he wanted it to stop. Not anymore. Malfoy’s hand slid between his bare thighs, caressing Harry’s ass, fingers landing between his cheeks. Harry shuddered. “Please stop,” he whispered. But Draco didn’t stop.

Thin knowing fingers slid into Harry, one inch at a time. He gasped, back arching instinctively toward the fingers. 

“That’s it, Potter.” Draco’s face loomed above him, then lips landed on his neck. Harry gasped, feeling any fight left leak out of him. He moaned, hips lurching upward of their own accord, relishing the feeling of the fingers inside of him. He felt another wave of slick slide from his hole around Malfoy’s fingers, but Malfoy didn’t seem bothered. “I’m going to make you feel better than you’ve ever felt. You’ll be begging for me…” 

The fingers curled upwards and Harry saw stars. He gasped, high-pitched and breathy, letting Malfoy work his magic. He still wanted to fight, wanted to get away… but he wanted Malfoy more. He sunk backwards onto the comforter, thrusting his hips up toward the fingers inside him. He gasped as Malfoy added another. Black spots swam in front of his vision as his hips twitched toward the fingers, the fingers touching a sensitive spot somewhere deep inside of him. By the time he regained some sense of the present, Malfoy’s cock was pressed against his dripping wet hole, and by the time he realized it, he wanted it, deny it as much as he wanted.

“Draco-” he gasped. He wanted to tell Malfoy to stop. He wanted to tell him to fuck off, but he couldn’t. He needed Malfoy-Draco- now. A burning, needing, feeling built in his stomach. There was nothing that could quench it, nothing but Draco’s cock, pushing up against his hole. “Please-”

And then he gasped. Something breached him, pushed past the last barrier of his resistance and up against his most sensitive spot. It was too much, he was too full. He groaned in protest, gripping Malfoy’s arms and trying to throw him off. The man above him only chuckled, pinning Harry’s arms at his sides. Harry swore, eyes squinting shut as he tried to relax, tried to make way for the huge cock that seemed to threaten to split him in two.

“Stop,” he whispered. Malfoy didn’t seem to hear, or if he did, he didn’t care. The man seemed to have lost the little restraint he’d started with as he furiously buried himself in Harry, over and over again. His face was a mask of pure lust, and his hands dug into Harry’s wrists, leaving marks. Harry took the rough pounding, eyes filling with tears of pain. Malfoy groaned above him, somehow thrusting even harder. The worst part was that the pain was fading. No, the worst part was something in Harry was beginning to respond. The angle of Malfoy’s thrusts suddenly changed, and Harry felt hot pleasure as Malfoy’s cock rubbed against his prostate. He gasped, eyes closing as Draco pounded it, over and over, harder than Harry thought he could take. He came, swearing as the pleasure overwhelmed him, as everything but Draco’s cock faded out of view. Nothing mattered but the man- the alpha- inside of him. He shivered and gasped as a second wave of pleasure washed over him, sending shivers down his spine. 

“Alpha,” he gasped, unable to see, unable to comprehend anything except the fact that he’d just cum, handsfree, from his arch-rival raping him. The thought made his cock twitch. 

“Knew we’d get there, Potter,” Malfoy growled, his lips fastening on Harry’s neck, eliciting another moan. “Just wait until my father hears about this. He’s always said all omegas are the same. Get a cock in ‘em and they’ll worship you forever.”

Harry wanted to tell him to shut up, to fuck off, but his breath turned to a ragged moan in his throat as the head of Draco’s dick caught at the edge of his hole and pulled out. “What-”

“Shut up,” Draco growled, flipping him onto his stomach with practiced ease. Harry lifted his head to look back, but Malfoy’s hand caught the back of his neck, turning his gaze forward. Harry felt his muscles relax against his will, his body once more growing limp under an alpha. He cursed inwardly at his utter helplessness; and then Malfoy was draped on top of him, something hard poking at his ass. The smell of an alpha overpowered his senses and he thrust his hips upward instinctively. Malfoy found his mark, and this time there was no pain. Harry felt like he was floating, dissolving into the pleasure Draco was causing, pleasure that radiated through his stomach and up to his finger tips. The angle left constant contact against his prostate, gently rubbing it, pushing on it until Harry was panting with pleasure. Draco’s lips dragged against his neck, teeth grazing his skin, teasing. But something was wrong, something was happening to the cock inside him. It was swelling, needing more and more pressure to force itself into Harry. And it was starting to hurt again.

“Draco,” Harry said, the cloud of pleasure dissipating. “Stop. Something’s wrong. It’s too much.”

“Shh,” the man above him hissed, teeth tracing Harry’s neck again, nipping every few inches. “It’s supposed to hurt the first time, baby. You’re doing so good.” Harry shivered again, then instinctively bucked his hips, trying to throw Malfoy off. The stretch was too much, the sting, the pressure… he couldn’t take it. He pushed up again, frantic, his arms pulling at Malfoy, but it was like pushing a wall. Malfoy held him down easily, teeth teasing the back of his neck. Harry felt erratic breaths on his sensitive skin, and Malfoy’s grip on his arms twitched. “Fuck- so tight. Gunna breed you, Potter. Gunna fuck you full.”

“No-” Harry said, fear stabbing at him once more. He wanted to say more, to beg, to bargain, but the words stuck in his throat as something primal, something needy responded to the man above him. “Please, Draco.”

“Alpha,” Draco grunted against his neck. Harry felt goosebumps breaking out over his whole body, pleasure competing with a new kind of pain. A pain that came from knowing he’d never fully own his own body again, not really. A pain that could become addictive, one that he wasn’t sure he wanted to fight. 

“Please, alpha,” he whispered, a last plea before his will left him. He was so close, so close to breaking, to cumming. He was no longer sure what he was begging for. But as Malfoy let out a strangled yell, as the pressure against his prostate became too much to bear, as teeth closed around the base of his neck, just above his shoulder. The world exploded into white. He shivered and twitched, overwhelmed by the sensations, feeling his cock spurt uselessly onto the blankets for what seemed like hours. His eyes slipped closed, and wave after wave of warm satisfaction rolled over him. Malfoy’s strong arms wrapped around him, gently rolling them to their sides. Harry nuzzled against him, still lost in a daze. His neck throbbed, stinging, but not hurting really. 

“Should lock people in the dungeon more often,” Malfoy murmured. Harry laughed breathlessly. “Why didn’t you tell anyone, Potter?”

Harry’s brain wouldn’t work well enough to come up with any answer but the truth. “S’malready the chosen one. Raised by muggles. Don’t need another reason to be different. Or more alone.”

“Idiot,” Malfoy said. His arms wrapped even more tightly around Harry. “You made yourself more alone. Hiding who you were like that.”

“Mmm,” Harry said. He frowned, reaching up to touch the bite marks on his neck. “Is that- did you…?”

“You’re mine now,” Malfoy said. His knot twitched inside of Harry as though in agreement. “You were mine from the second I saw you asleep under the stars. I’ve never wanted to fuck anything that bad. You’re just lucky I waited till you were awake, omega.”

Harry was vaguely aware that an hour ago, that sentence would have made him shiver with revulsion, but now it just made his ass clench involuntarily around the big cock inside. “So what now?”

“We do it until you can’t take it anymore. And then we do it some more. Once your heat’s over, we’ll talk about what comes next.” Harry frowned, opened his mouth to say something, but then paused when Malfoy’s cock twitched again, sending another spasm through Harry’s body. He could wait.


End file.
